Fade
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: Post-Voldie angstsuicide (well at least attempted... take it as you will) songfic... Harry finds common ground with the most unlikely person, Draco. Both dealing with their own problems, feeling neglected and overwhelmed, they escape together. oneshot


Summary: Post-Voldie angst/suicide (well at least attempted ^_^ take it as you will) songfic... Harry finds common ground with the most unlikely person, Draco Malfoy. Both dealing with their own problems, feeling neglected and overwhelmed, they escape together. Pairings: HPDM (mild slash).  
  
Warnings: There is slight boy/boy slash. If you don't like it LEAVE. Also, there is that ever touchy subject of suicide... yes, I know... suicide.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all... neither do I own "Fade"... I would like to, but I don't. That's all... go ahead... read and review... but, do not sue or flame.  
  
(A/N): This was definitely going to be a successful suicide in my mind, but I felt kinda bad about killing of my favorite couple. So, I left it open for interpretation. Make up your own happy ending if you'd like... and when you review, let me know how you wanted it to end... Oh... and a special thanks to my beta reader, as always... N.C. PsyChick.  
  
Fade  
  
Harry Potter ran a shaky yet confident hand over his head, ruffling the ebony spikes that he called hair. He sighed deeply, letting his hand fall heavily upon the desk. Looking over the scroll one final time, he picked up his quill and signed his name to the bottom of the letter. He stood slowly, walking to Hedwig who waited patiently on a perch. She accepted the letter and flew silently out the window. "Goodbye, girl, I'll miss you." He whispered into the darkness that seemed to surround him.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy scowled at the boy standing by the Owlery window. He had hoped that at this time of night the room would be empty, but no, Harry Potter was here. He should've known.  
  
"I just sent an owl, Malfoy. What does it look like?" Harry let his words fill the air, dull and lifeless. He looked at the magnificent blond as he walked to one of the few owls remaining on the perches and attached a letter to it, sending it on its way. Draco turned to look at him and their eyes met, green and gray illuminated in the moonlight. At that moment Harry felt a connection unlike any other.  
  
"So, Harry, you too...?" Draco let the name roll off his tongue with a practiced ease. He knew the day would come when he would befriend the Boy- Who-Lived... and still lives... He also knew why Harry was here so late at night. Everything had finally gotten to him.  
  
"Yes..." Harry whispered softly, looking at his hands. He knew what Draco meant, and knew that they understood each other perfectly. He felt a shadow fall across his face and looked up into the moonlit face of his old enemy. With a chill, he felt his hand being enveloped in Draco's cool, soft ones.  
  
"Together?" A strange hope filled the voice as it sang out into the silence that had fallen.  
  
Harry nodded once with finality.  
  
"Together."  
  
*~*  
  
"I try to breathe, memories overtaking me. I try to face them, but the thought is too much to conceive.  
  
"I only know that I can change. Everything else just stays the same. So, now I step out of the darkness that my life became 'cause I just needed someone to talk to.  
  
"You were just too busy with yourself. You were never there for me to express how I felt. I just stuffed it down. Now I'm older and I feel like I could let some of this anger fade. But, it seems the surface I am scratching is the bed that I have made."  
  
*~*  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed as he read the letter, the twinkle gone from his eyes. He sincerely hoped that Harry wasn't going to do anything rash. Still, he knew if the boy had the sudden guts to write that, he was probably already gone. Standing solidly and calling to Fawkes, he left his office, heading towards the astronomy tower. If he knew Harry...  
  
*~*  
  
"So, where were you when all this I was going through? You never took the time to ask me just what you could do.  
  
"I only know that I can change. Everything else just stays the same. So, now I step out of the darkness that my life became 'cause I just needed someone to talk to.  
  
"You were just too busy with yourself. You were never there for me to express how I felt. I just stuffed it down. Now I'm older and I feel like I could let some of this anger fade. But, it seems the surface I am scratching is the bed that I have made."  
  
*~*  
  
Severus Snape hissed his disapproval into the night as he read Draco's note. He thought the boy was smarter... stronger than that. He supposed he was wrong and apparently Malfoys need help occasionally. The thought occurred to him that if Draco had been in the Owlery, he'd had a head start to his most likely destination. Standing abruptly, knocking over his chair, Snape left his chambers, disappearing into the dungeons with a billowing of his robes. Wand at ready, he headed to the astronomy tower.  
  
*~*  
  
Hand in hand, Draco and Harry walked swiftly and silently to the top of the astronomy tower, the highest point at Hogwarts. Together they approached the edge, still clutching each other's hand. Each turned, gazing into the other's eyes. Once again, moonlight filled green and gray eyes, connecting them.  
  
"Harry, I..." Draco began to say something, but stopped as Harry laid a finger across his lips. He felt the finger trace his bottom lip and he swayed on his feet.  
  
"I understand, Draco. Believe me, this is enough..." Harry closed the small space between them, placing his lips softly against Draco's. He felt the other boy react, lips quivering, moving gently against each other, they remained trapped in a bittersweet moment of realization.  
  
Draco pulled away for a moment, breathing a soft "I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Draco." Harry smiled and leaned back in to recapture the boy's lips.  
  
*~*  
  
Dumbledore and Snape reached the tower at the same moment, each looking utterly bewildered.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore raised one eyebrow, eyeing the professor carefully. He didn't see why Harry would have written him.  
  
"Headmaster?" Snape didn't understand why Draco would inform Dumbledore on such matters.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, noting the surprised look on Snape's face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Snape shook his head and reached for the door. Time was already wasting.  
  
As the door to the tower opened, both headmaster and professor gasped at the scene they stumbled upon. They saw two known enemies locked in the most tender, heart-wrenching moment possible for people so young to share.  
  
*~*  
  
"But I never meant to fade away... I never meant to fade...  
  
"I just needed someone to talk to.  
  
"You were just too busy with yourself. You were never there for me to express how I felt. I just stuffed it down. Now I'm older and I feel like I could let some of this anger fade. But, it seems the surface I am scratching is the bed that I have made."  
  
*~*  
  
Dumbledore and Snape realized their mistake in gasping immediately. The boys ended their kiss, turning to see the two figures in the doorway. Without turning back, they shifted their weight, sending themselves careening backwards over the edge.  
  
The split-second silence was deafening, broken by the beating of wings and the song of the Phoenix.  
  
*~* The End *~*  
  
REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU ENDED IT!!!!!! 


End file.
